Love, Hate, and Sequined Headbands
by AimlessGirl
Summary: Life seemes to be getting back to normal when everyone returns home from Idris; but when Alec and Magnus grow apart, will the only thing that brings them back together be death? On top of everything, old foes are returning.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay so this is my first story so decided to make it about my three favorite characters from my favorite books. The Mortal Instruments series, and Alec, Magnus, and Jace. This takes place after City of Glass and obviously I don't own anything. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 1

Magnus POV

Magnus quickened his pace when the lean shadowhunter came into view. Alec was glancing around nervously as if he was going to be caught. "Silly boy," the warlock mumbled. Almost every shadowhunter knew about their relationship after the stunt he pulled in Idris. That was an awkward way to meet the parents.

He snuck up behind Alec and roughly grabbed his broad shoulder. Magnus felt the shadowhunter tense and twist around with lightning speed. Instantly, he pressed up against the side of a brick building with the cool blade of a knife pressed against his throat. Magnus chuckled as he saw Alec's tawny eyes light up with shock. "Look," he said. "If you want space you can just tell me.'

Alec whipped the knife down and released his hold on Magnus' shirt. The shadowhunter dropped his gaze to the ground as his cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Magnus I've told you not to do that!" he hissed, kicking a puddle, sending murky water flying.

Magnus chuckled and replied, "You almost killed me and I'm getting a lecture?" He ran a hand through his spiked hair, letting a shower of sparkles rain down.

"Well fine then! I'm sorry." Alec rolled his eyes and rubbed his gloved hands together, trying to warm them from the late fall winds. Magnus reached out and touched the his black hair.

"I don't blame you," he said while pondering how Alec would look with sparkles. "All you shadowhunters are paranoid by nature." He leaned in and hugged Alec which, after glancing around nervously, returned.

Magnus then shook his head furiously, letting sparkles settle all over Alec. Since he was wearing a black sweater it was even more noticeable.

"Magnus!" he screeched, desperately trying to brush the stuff off. The warlock sighed. For being gay the boy sure wasn't _gay_. He reached out a nail polished hand and stopped his actions.

Magnus cooed, "Leave it baby! They look so pretty with your black hair!" Alec just grumbled something incoherent and started walking down the street. Magnus strutted after him, very self-satisfied that a fair amount of sparkles landed on Alec's back, out of sight.

Once He'd caught up with the shadowhunter he draped his arm around his shoulder. Alec angrily said, "Why couldn't you have done that some other time? Right now we have to go to the institute to meet some people from Idris. What are they going to think when they see me covered in sparkles?" Magnus shrugged.

"Don't forget the other little shadowhunter. Jace isn't it?" Alec groaned raising a laugh from Magnus.

"Come on, we're in a hurry," Alec sped up his pace and gave one last feeble attempt to get the sparkles off. It didn't work.

Magnus softly replied, "You Nephilum always are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: Ok guys I'm soooo sorry! I've been on vacation for the past 2 weeks, so I haven't been able to get access to a computer. But I promise I'll write consistently from now own! Enjoy! **

**Jace's POV**

**Jace looked up at the sound of the door opening and laughed out loud. Alec was adorned with rainbow sparkles that shimmered in the light when ever he moved. "What happened to you?" Jace gasped incredulously. **

**Alec shook his mop of sable hair vigorously but the sparkles were staying put. "Magnus," he growled. "Magnus happened." As if summoned by his name, the glitzy warlock appeared next to his boyfriend. He was clad in neon yellow spandex pants, a black t shirt that had "Free hugs" written on the front in rainbow colors, and his black hair was spiked with traces of glitter. **

**Magnus grasped Alec's hand and replied, "You say that like it's a bad thing!" Jace had recovered form his fit of hysteria and brushed a strand of his blond hair away from his face.**

"**Careful Magnus you may need a fire extinguisher, you're flaming," Jace snickered at him. The warlocks gaze turned to him and he scowled. **

**Magnus pointed a finger at Jace and snarled, "Do you know how many times I've saved your ass shadowhunter?" Jace shrugged and shoved him out of his way. He sank down in a plush armchair, placing his feet on the antique coffee table. **

"**Damn it Jace!" A shrill voice pierced the air and Isabelle marched into the room wearing a blood red satin dress with a black bow tied around the middle. Her stilettos clacked noisily against the hard wood floor as she marched over and nudged Jace's feet off the table. **

"**How many times have I told you not to put you feet on the table?" she asked, sounding and looking so much like her mother it was scary. Her jet black hair was pulled up into a bun with a tendril of it hanging down on her cheek. **

**Jace gave a wolf whistle and said, "What's with the outfit Izzy?" She just rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when she caught sight of Alec who was sulking in the corner. She gasped and ran over to him.**

"**What the hell did you do?" she shrieked as her hands desperately tried to dust the sparkles off. "We have to meet with some members of the clave and you look like a fucking pixy!" Jace burst out laughing again. This is by far his favorite dysfunctional family.**

"**It's not my fault! It was Magnus," Alec whined. Isabelle just groaned and tugged him out the door. The warlock giggled and settled himself in a chair across from Jace. **

"**Why aren't you running off to meet those other shadowhunters," Magnus asked. Jace shrugged and took out his stele. He absentmindedly drew strength runes over his arms, barely noticing the burning sensation after so many years of demon hunting.**

**He replied, "I don't really get along well with people from the Clave and I'd rather be out hunting some downworlders." Magnus rolled his eyes, which were neon blue thanks to colored contacts. **

"**The only time you Nephilum are happy is when your killing something," he grumbled. Jace shook his head and leaned in closer.**

"**Well," he said, "There are other times we are exceedingly happy but if I went into detail Clary would kill me." Magnus' smile turned devious.**

"**Why are you under the impression that only you and Clary can be happy?" he replied. Jace made a gagging noise. **

"**Please spare me the details! By the way, why the hell are you here?" The warlock shrugged and inspected his perfect nails as if they had hundreds of flaws. **

"**Alec and I have a date tonight so he wanted me to wait here for him," he replied. Jace just rolled his eyes and slipped out the door, making his way for the armory. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile but I rewrote this like 10 times. It was really intense and probably one of the most important scenes. Alright don't own anything, whish I did, & so on. I got to give some credit to Paramore7 on this one. We both came up with parts of it but she really got the plot out there! Anyway, one part in this was an actual conversation between us and we both had to put this in our stories! I will point it out. I also have to give a shout out to General Larry Platt because he kind of inspired the whole thing!

**Sprklpwr = **Sparkle Power. I'll let you guess who.

Alec POV:

Alec drummed his fingers on his knees, mortified at the conversation the two members of the clave were having. "We have never had anyone like Alec as a shadowhunter before," the woman from the Clave said. She was wearing the typical black shadowhunter's uniform.

He swallowed hard and blushed deeply. How was any of this pertaining to his shadowhunting? Alec's mother responded, "I assure you, Alec is like any other boy despite his homosexuality-" She was cut off by the sound of _It's Raining Men _chorus blaring through the room.

Alec's eyes widened as he tore his phone out of his pocket. He'd forgotten to turn it to vibrate and now the ring tone Magnus had chosen was showing his femininity.

"It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!I'm gonna go out to run and let myself getAbsolutely soaking wet!"

His face flushed as the man from the Clave gasped. Alec fumbled with his phone for five minutes but, since he was technologically impaired, it wouldn't shut off.

Alec forgot where he was momentarily and screamed, "SHIT!" His head snapped up as his mother groaned. Isabelle rolled her eyes and strutted over to him, shoving him out the door.

He stood there staring at the dark oak door for awhile thinking of how he'd screwed things up once again, and then made his way back to his room.

While Alec was walking, he finally found out how to read the text message.

**Sprklpwr: **I was zapping myself some new clothes and I found this ultra cute sparkly tank top!

Alec cursed under his breath. "Well, well if it isn't my brother for all intense and purposes," Jace said, suddenly right beside him. God, Alec hated when he did that!

Before Alec could respond, his ring tone came back on. It was joined by Jace's roaring laughter. Alec shut off his phone and shoved it into his pants pocket. "Wow can't get a much gayer ring tone than that can you?" Jace chuckled.

**Here it comes: **"Says the person with "Pants On the Ground" as their ring tone!" Alec screamed before running down the dark hall. Jace absently started humming pants on the ground.

* * *

Magnus played with one of his many rings to pass the time. Alec was almost an hour late to dinner so naturally they'd lost their reservation. The warlock didn't mind though; having a boyfriend as a shadowhunter meant you had to be flexible. _In more ways than one_ Magnus thought. **Sorry I couldn't resist! **

The soft tread of footsteps reached his ears and he glanced up. Magnus made out Alec sauntering over to him. His face was drawn and he had his cute little scowl on his face.

"Sorry I'm late," Alec muttered.

Magnus simply replied jokingly, "You should be. I had to wait out here for 49 minutes and gay men are very angry when they have to be patient."

"I said I'm sorry!" Alec snarled at him. Magnus' brow furrowed. Alec usually never raised his voice at him. Magnus knew he annoyed the boy a little but never thought he angered him. Alec had been a little distant the past few days….

Magnus asked Alec, "What's wrong baby? Did that idiot you call Jace embarrass you again? I can shave his head if you like."

Alec's face twisted in anger as he turned on the warlock. "It wasn't Jace! Why do you always blame him? It was your fault! How can you think it wasn't?!"

Magnus' mouth dropped. He felt something strange inside him that he chose to ignore. He'd always thought of Alec as innocent and sweet; it was hard to imagine him as a shadowhunter. But now, with his face contorted with rage and the shadows of the moon flickering over his face, revealing many thin white scars left by runes, he looked just like what he was; a trained killer.

"But….. Alec," Magnus faltered and couldn't continue to go on. Did…. Did he still love Jace? It sounded like it.

Alec just shook his head, turned on his heal, and walked down the street. Magnus could have gone after him but it felt like he was rooted to the spot.

That strange feeling hit him again, harder, like a greater demon. For the first time in 800 years, the warlock was heartbroken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! You guys are the reason I'm excited to write more chapters and even start a new story maybe. Oh, and if you haven't figured out by now that I don't own anything, I pity you.

Alec POV:

Alec guzzled another shot of strong Vodka, slowly burning its way down his throat. The bartender replaced it with another glass while saying, "I've seen plenty of your friends here in the Hunter's Moon before but never you. I didn't really have you pegged for a drinker."

Alec just glared at him and mumbled, "Neither did I." He ran his hands through his black hair, trying to get over the conflicting feelings inside of him.

Part of the shadowhunter was still enraged at Magnus but the other part felt like he had betrayed the warlock in some way. Alec knew he had hurt him. With that thought, he took another swig of the Vodka.

He swore and slammed the shot glass down on the table, ignoring the pain of shards of broken glass skewering their way into his hands. He watched his scarlet blood pool on the mahogany wood of the bar's table top.

"Hey!" the bartender shouted, his face contorting with anger. He tensed his body, but Alec was faster. His fist collided with the man's nose, shattering it with a sickening crunch.

Alec realized that the cries of pain the bartender was making sounded very similar to….. A dog's. His eyes widened. Oh. Shit.

Alec spun around and sprinted to the door, dodging the flying fists and paws being thrown at him. Admittedly, it was fairly difficult with the vodka catching up to him.

His feet pounded against the sidewalk as he ran through the muggy late August air. Finally, he stopped in a dark alley with brick buildings enclosing it on either side.

Alec's breath came in ragged gasps as he clutched his aching side. When his breathing returned to somewhat it's normal rate, he straightened and out a hand on one of the brick walls to steady himself from the vodka's effects.

A gloved hand clamped tightly around Alec's mouth and two others pinned his arms to his side. His Shadowhunter's reflexes told him to kick and he did. His steel toed boot connected with a fleshy stomach of a creature.

An inhuman wail let him know he reached his goal. But before he could spin around and draw his dagger, four pairs of hands grabbed his arms and legs.

His nose crinkled at the pungent odor of whatever demon was incapacitating him. Alec's cried out as a sharp object pierced his neck, letting a liquid that burned flow in his veins. After two shuddering breaths his body went limp.

"Sweet dreams shadowhunter," a raspy voice that wasn't human mockingly hissed at him. But Alec was too far gone to hear anyone…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! You guys really motivated me to update more often. Especially after the cliffy I left you with last time (paramore7 wants to kill me) so I hope I don't disappoint! I hope you guys like this chapter cause I worked really hard on it! But a fair warning, it's probably not going to be funny anymore. Oh and I don't own anything.

Izzy POV:

Isabelle let out a frustrated sigh as she pushed the buzzer to Magnus' apartment a third time. Why wasn't the stupid warlock answering?! She wrapped on the door loudly with her pale fist. Nothing.

She repeated this five more times and still nothing, even though she got steadily louder each time. She let out a small cry as desperation took over her.

Isabelle backed up and kicked the door with all of her might. The minute the sole of her boot connected with the flimsy material it broke free of its hinges with a loud bang. She jumped over the fallen door and raced up the metal steps, her footfalls echoing eerily.

She felt a few warm tears trickle down her face, more than likely leaving ugly black streaks from her mascara but she could care less. By the time she arrived at the warlock's door she was fighting a sob.

Isabelle stopped suddenly to find the door ajar and the inside of the apartment completely dark. She hesitantly crept through the doorway. A gasp left her chest at what she saw.

The entire floor was littered with pictures of Alec. Some were in frames with cracked glass and others were just lying there. Her first thought was that Magnus had destroyed them after their fight but as she stepped around them, she saw that they were all in perfect condition.

"Weird," she exhaled, squatting down to inspect a picture of Alec that her mother had taken when he was four and had gotten his first stele. Isabelle almost screamed when she heard someone sobbing not too far from her.

Her hand flew to her whip but a familiar voice said, "I know that this looks kind of stockerish." Disbelief over took her as she crept towards the voice. It had to have been Magnus but the voice sounded hundreds of years older. Finally, the warlock came into view. But it wasn't Magnus anymore.

His sable hair was cut unevenly to his ears, his face was completely free of makeup which made the black circles under his eyes even more obvious, his cheeks were pale and stained with tear marks, and he was wearing dark jeans, a faded-out grey t-shirt, and some black tennis shoes.

Isabelle's eyes then skimmed over his hands, that were now void polish, and a picture frame that contained a picture of him and Alec on taken at some sort of amusement park.

Alec's face was lit up with laughter and in his eyes there was obviously love for the man standing next to him. Magnus himself couldn't contain his affection for the shadowhunter at all. Alec never looked like that when he was at the institute.

What scared her was the drops of scarlet blood spattering both of their faces. It was coming from the warlock's left hand which he was running over the cracked glass of the frame, oblivious to the sharp shards pricking him all over.

"This is my favorite picture," he mumbled. Isabelle was hit with the emotions that she had brought with her.

New tears started streaming down her face. "Pleas….. Magnus. Please," she whimpered. Magnus' dark eyes turned to her.

He replied, "Why would I get back together with someone if the only thing I do for them is ruin their life?" At this, he rose form the floor and shuffled slowly into his bedroom. Isabelle shook her head, trying to keep from bawling.

She practically screamed, "Alec's gone!" Despite her efforts, she began crying violently. The sobs that escaped her throat shook her whole body as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and bowed her head, letting her jet black hair cover her face, giving up on her last hope.

A strong hand closed around her shoulder. She raised her head and peered into the dark eyes of Magnus. Though he still wasn't himself, he wasn't the broken man she'd seen moments before. Those eyes held an intensity and anger that she'd never seen in anyone before.

"We will find Alec," Magnus stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hey people! I'm like freaking out that so many people like my story! So without further a due, all credit goes to Cassandra Clare, reviews are appreciated, and enjoy! Oh and if you want to know what Alec was hearing, go to Youtube and look up "Ancient Aztec - Recreated Sounds".

Alec's POV:

Alec awoke with a gasp. His eyes flew open but he remained in total darkness. What had happened? Years of shadowhunter training helped him remain calm.

He was suddenly aware of a cold, damp surface beneath the front of his body. With a groan he lifted himself up from the ground. With a cry of pain he fell on his back.

Alec's breath was ragged as he gritted his teeth at the paralyzing pain racked through his body. It finally ceased, without any traces of being there. What had caused that? He simply attempted to stand up again.

A scream escaped his lips that sounded nothing like him, it was so distorted with agony. It echoed around the walls of wherever he was, which sounded endless. He continued to whimper as he lay in crumpled heap as the torture, ten times worse, made his body convulse.

Alec finally sorted it out in his head. Every time he moved, he was hit with pain. It seemed simple enough, all he had to do was lie there. He curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes to the penetrating darkness. His exhausted body quickly started dozing off to sleep in the complete silence of where he was.

Alec let out shriek as an unearthly scream sounded near him. It was a high pitched wail that pierced his eardrums. His heart started beating rapidly with sure terror. He'd heard plenty of demons before but this was more horrendous than anything he could comprehend. The scream continued, long and terrifying. It sounded like pure death!

He froze. Death didn't have a sound and yet he knew it was this……… thing. It continued to scream as a large body was being dragged toward Alec. He started breathing fast. He had to get away from it. How? He took a deep breath and stood.

A howl of pure agony rose from his chest but he started running to get away from the thing. Tears sprang to his eyes and a constant scream was on his lips, mingling with the creature's, as his body was ravaged by the pain.

The combination of pain and terror over took him; his thoughts, his feelings, his memories. Why was he here? What was following him? Who had brought him here? Who was he? The only thing he knew, was pain, questions, and terror. _This is hell_, he thought. _Pure. Hell._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Okay, I want to start off saying that I'm really sorry about not writing for so long! Because of that, I want to get right to it so all credit goes to Cassandra Clare. Please forgive me?

Magnus' POV:

Magnus clung to the leather car seat as Isabelle turned another sharp corner, squealing the tires. "So you're sure that this is where he is?" he asked her, trying to get his mind off of the gruesome possibilities of what was happening to his poor Alec.

Isabelle accelerated before glancing over at him, then back at the rode. "I really wish you'd have more faith in us shadowhunters." Magnus was about to ask more questions but spotted the freshly fallen tears on her cheek and decided he'd get to that later.

All she'd told him was that Clary and Jace had stayed behind at the Institute to operate some sort of demon tracking device. Magnus himself was being destroyed from the inside out. He hadn't shed one tear for over 400 years and ever since then he'd just shut off his outward emotions and let himself suffer in silence.

Unwillingly, Magnus' thoughts wandered to memories he'd suppressed for hundreds of years. Anthony had been another shadow hunter. They were in love, and for the first time Magnus was happy. Until the accident happened.

Anthony had died and it completely destroyed Magnus. Ever since then he never let himself get into a serious relationship with any mortal. He would just go from one person to the other and Alec wasn't any different; at first.

Somehow, the meek shadowhunter completely infatuated Magnus. His bold personality and flashy behavior conflicted with everything about Alec, and the opposites of them just made them both crazy for each other.

But even their love couldn't stop Magnus from thinking about Alec's eminent mortality every damn day of his life. If Alec had left the warlock because of his own feelings then that would have been devastating to his heart and Magnus would never had been whole again, but it would be for the best. The thought of Alec being taken from him…. That was different.

Magnus was roused from his thoughts as Isabelle slammed on the breaks and was out of the car before he even had time to think. The warlock was right on her heels though.

As there footsteps echoed throughout the parking lot, Magnus looked around at where they were. It was a rusting old warehouse by the bay that just screamed it was a place for demons. Magnus' long legs carried him faster across the uneven cement than Izzy so he reached the warehouse's grey door first.

His hand reached for the doorknob but before he could open the door, it flung itself forward. Magnus halted and stared at the open space. It was as if the person who had taken Alec was begging him to step forward; so he did.

Isabelle's POV: Isabelle was running as fast as she could toward the washed-out building. Magnus was just inside of the warehouse and she was right behind him- pain shot through her body as she was flung onto the ground.

"Isabelle!" Magnus shouted as he ran towards her.

She held her hand out and shouted, "No! You can't come out. I don't think you can get back in." She pulled herself up off of the cold ground and stared at what seemed like nothing. Isabelle raised her fist and bashed it against the force field. There was a loud thump as the air around the doorway shimmered.

"Hold on," Magnus said, his voice distorted due to the force field. He raised his hands and vibrant blue sparks flied out at the wall for mere seconds before he cried out in pain as he recoiled and fell back to the wall.

His breathing was ragged as Isabelle rushed forward, only to be stopped by the barrier. "Just go." she yelled. The warlock's yellowish eyes landed on her face full of disbelief. She closed her eyes as new tears began to form. "Bring him back Magnus. Please."

She didn't open her eyes for what seemed like forever, but when she did the warlock was gone. At that, she lost it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So just to make sure, I don't own anything and I really hope you've found that out by now. I'm actually gonna hold a little contest. I'm not gonna tell you how to win but I will tell you the prize. There will be a total of 5 winners and they will receive a personalized story if you want one. If you win, I'll give you more details. Enjoy!

Simon's POV:

Simon strode across the pavement behind the back of the warehouse. Clary had called him and asked if he'd go and see if Isabelle and Magnus needed help, so naturally he did. Mid stride , he froze.

Terrible sobs and screams were coming from around the corner. Simon immediately picked up his pace till he was almost sprinting. For once he glad that he was a vampire because he never would have been able to see this well as a mundi.

_Holy crap I'm turning into Jace! _He thought. As he rounded the corner of the building his muscles tensed up and his stomach immediately clenched in hunger. Simon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the salty scent of blood.

As soon as he saw the form of a girl beating what appeared to be a force field do to the glint of it. His vampire skills were coming in handy tonight. _Vampire skills? I really am turning into Jace._

Simon's attention was brought back to the girl as another wave of the sickly sweet aroma reached his nose. He slowly made his way towards her, subconsciously taking on his predatory mode.

The girl threw her head back sending a mass of glossy black hair flying. The moonlight shone on her face and Simon gasped. "Izzy!" he screamed as he sprinted towards her.

The shadowhunter whipped around to face him and Simon's non-existent blood ran cold. Isabelle's usually sparkling charcoal eyes were filled with a look that could only be described as crazy.

Simon watched, horrified, as Isabelle spun back around and with all her might smashed her fist against the force field. He shuddered at the loud sound. Isabelle continued her attack, oblivious to the obvious damage she was inflicting on herself.

When he heard a sickening crunching sound Simon couldn't take it anymore. "Isabelle." he said. She just continued her attack. "Isabelle!" he yelled again a little louder.

Isabelle just picked up her pace, until she was a blur of arms and blood. That was it. Simon reached out and grabbed her waist, yanking her away from the doorway. As soon as she realized what was happening Isabelle started screaming and kicking. For the third time that night Simon was happy he was a vampire.

"Isabelle! Isabelle stop!" Simon screamed. Finally, the thrashing shadowhunter went limp and buried her face into the vampire's chest. Simon instinctively wrapped his arms around her and listened to her uncontrollable sobs.

"I…. can't….. let….. another….. brother die!" Isabelle finally choked out. Simon just stroked her silky hair.

He replied, "Just calm down. I'm here fore you." He couldn't shake the feeling that this was right; no matter how hard her tried.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I decided to take some time off because of my 19 year old brother's death. I just knew that whatever I was going to write would be depressing and that's only good in small dosages. But I think I am going to get back to writing now, so please hang in there with me. I'll update in a few days, maybe less.**

**Yours Psychotically,**

**AimlessGirl**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Alright then, contest over and there were two winners. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and all credit goes to Cassandra Clare! Oh and sorry this took awhile but it's pretty intense and I wanted to get it just right. Tell me what you think!

Magnus' POV:

Magnus slowly stalked down the dark hallway, fluorescent lights flickering intermittently. All feelings of anxiousness and sorrow had been replaced with a burning rage that was imbedded in his heart. He didn't know who or what had done this, he didn't care anymore. They would suffer all the same.

He spun around and sent a fury of royal blue sparks flying towards the lizard like demon who had sprung towards him from a dark doorway. It dropped with a gurgle and twitched for a small amount of time. Magnus took a deep breath and fought the already exhausting feeling overtake him, even though it was very faint. Magic took a lot of energy.

After he had recovered, with a disgusted look Magnus kicked over the demon with his black tennis shoe, making sure it was dead. He didn't continue through the warehouse until the thing had been reduced to a pile of ash.

The warlock picked up pace as he saw a faint light coming from a turn in the building. He knew Alec was close. He could feel it with every fiber of his being and the magic that was pent up inside him was nearing explosion even after the run in with the demon guard.

He halted, halfway to the corner. A strange sound filled the air; almost like thousands of snakes hissing but much more sinister. It was like they were snickers from something.

The lights flashed on full brightness, temporarily blinding Magnus. He blinked his eyes and spun around in every direction as the hissing grew deafening but still there was no sing of any demon.

Magnus knew what they were doing. He knew they were playing his mind, trying to scare him into messing up. He knew it. So why was it working? Before he could think, the warlock had shot a cluster of indigo sparks at the wall, draining him even more of energy.

It might have just been his mind playing tricks on him but he could have sworn the hissing had taken on a cackling quality. Magnus' breathing picked up as his yellow eyes followed every shadow in the room, mistaking them for creatures going to get him.

Despite his efforts, the warlock began shaking from fear and was on the verge of insanity when he made one last attempt to shake the feeling. What would a shadowhunter do? What would Alec do?

Magnus' mind thought back to the picture he'd been looking at before Izzy had come to get him; before his life had ended. Alec was so happy in the picture.

His eyes snapped open and he took another step forward with complete confidence. Magnus was halted again by a high pitched, inhuman screech. "NOO!" It wailed. The throaty cackle made the warlock shudder but he continued walking.

In a flash of grayish brown color, a demon was crouching in front of him; but it wasn't like any demon he had ever seen before.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Ok just a warning, this chapter maybe a bit scary. I don't own anything as always. But here's the chapter and hope you guys like. Oh and just a little heads up, The Clockwork Angel's out! I make a reference to it in here. See if you can catch it.

Magnus POV:

What the hell was it? The demon was almost human like but crouched on the floor with its four gnarled legs in the position of a spider's. Its skin was a dirty brown color, severely wrinkled, and had various stages of decay. However, the head is what made Magnus almost throw up.

The same skin was stretched tightly over a womanish skull with straggly and sparse black hair, limp with grease. Its lipless mouth was curved upward into a smile, showing off yellow and black fangs lining its too large mouth. Worst of all was the eyes, or lack there of. Two empty eye sockets were staring at him.

"Come warlock and destroy me," the creature hissed at Magnus, its voice dripping with sarcasm. After he had gotten over his disgust and shock, he straightened and raised his hand, preparing for a battle.

In a flash, the demon was upon Magnus and its talons were tearing at him. "Ah!" he cried as he fell back onto the cement floor. His fist flew towards the being on top of him but it jumped out of the way just in time.

The warlock's breathing was ragged as he pulled himself up and glanced around the narrow hallway. He attempted to follow the demon's movements as it climbed up the walls effortlessly with blinding speed. It cackled as it went.

Magnus leapt to his feet and hurled a shower of sparks at the demon who simply cackled harder and dodged them with ease. He spun around as the creature sprang up onto the ceiling.

"Ah!" he yelled as it pounced onto his back and he felt sharp claws pierce his skin. He tripped and fell to the hard ground face first.

Magnus put his hands up in an attempt to shield the back of his head and shuddered as he felt two ice cold leathery hands grasp his forearms. Out of no where, the demon wailed and released its grip on Magnus.

He leapt to his feet and looked at the creature. It was recoiling from him, holding its hands close to the gnarled and twisted body. The warlock shuddered as he realized its nonexistent gaze was undoubtedly on his right forearm.

Magnus shifted his gaze to where the demon's was and saw the tattoo of an ornate angel on his flesh. He'd gotten it some time ago but had never completely forgotten it was there.

In an act of boldness, he lifted his arm towards the creature and grinned as it flinched away and hissed at him. Seconds later Magnus felt a small metal angel toy in his hand. With out hesitation, he hurled it at the monster.

A scream came out of the demon as the angel connected with its forehead. All of a sudden, the demon was bursting into flames. Magnus' eyes grew wide before he jumped to the floor and covered his head as the being exploded.

A minute passed before he dared to raise his head and look around. The hallway was covered in ash and flame but whatever the demon had been, it wasn't there any more. With a groan, Magnus pushed himself up onto his feet and sucked in a deep breath.

Despite his pain, he simply limped down the hall to the door where he knew his fate would be sealed; weather good or bad he didn't know.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note:

So, yet another chapter and yet another time I must admit that I do not own anything. One last thing I must say, go check out Paramore7's story Misery Business. It's awesome! Well, enjoy.

Magnus POV:

Magnus charged into the small room, prepared for anything; or so he thought. His breath caught in his throat and the world faded away as his eyes fell upon his Alec.

Alec was lying on a simple folding table in the middle of the room. He was in the exact same outfit he had been when Magnus had last seen him. As a matter of fact, he appeared to be sleeping.

_Don't let him be dead! Please don't let him be dead! _Magnus thought as his heart began to pound. A low chuckle got his attention to the corner of the room. What he saw snapped the entire world back into focus, but more or less punched him in the face. Valentine.

Magnus couldn't understand it. Valentine was _there_. He tried to rationalize what he was seeing. Maybe it was just someone with a striking similarity to Valentine.

No. This man had the same light in his eye that made you shiver. The same way of pacing around the room while never taking his gaze off you, making you feel as if you were being stalked by some sort of predator. And the same smirk that injected all of his malice into one gesture, yet still conveyed his idea of human suffering as a joke.

"Your gaping mouth is an indication of your surprise." Valentine smirked.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note:

So as usual I'm going to make a sucky author's note because I have nothing to say (Shut up Paramore!) and I'm also going to give credit to the amazing Cassandra Clare who owns everything. That's right. She owns. (That was terrible) Here's the story!

Magnus POV:

He backed up subconsciously as Valentine took a few slow steps toward him. The man chuckled darkly before continuing his story. "You see, after that angel destroyed me completely I was sent not to hell, but to the demon world. It seems that I am seen as a demon in God's eyes."

"Then was when I understood why it takes demons so long to regenerate as it is. That place is one of constant pain, terror, and insanity. That's why the only way to escape it is to find someone to take your place." Valentine turned his back to Magnus as if sensing that the warlock was too stunned to attack, and walked over toward the table where Alec lay.

He sat back in a small wooden chair painted pale gold. It reminded Magnus of a miniature throne. Valentine was casually lounging in the chair as if there wasn't a body of a teenage boy within inches of him. Magnus would not say lifeless…..he couldn't.

"Of course no one would willingly agree to that sort of torture. That's why my followers kidnapped your little shadowhunter here. They realized that while they could force him to partake in the proper ritual which would result in me being brought back to life, I wouldn't be fully restored until he either succumbed to the torture which I'm sure he's too pigheaded to do, or he takes the place of a loved one willingly." Valentine smiled evilly, his grey eyes full of malice.

Magnus wished he could yell at him. He wished he could scream that he'd never let him hurt Alec. He wished he could incinerate Valentine that very second. He wished he could die alongside Alec on the table. But all he could do was stand dumbly and stare at the man that should be dead. That deserved to be dead.

Valentine chuckled quietly. "Won't you come over and help? It won't take but a moment." He looked expectantly at Magnus who glared at him with hatred. "No?" Valentine asked. "Pity. I was sure you would have cared about…..now what was that name? Well it's not important I suppose-"

"His name is Alexander Lightwood and he is more important than you or your pathetic thing you call a son could ever even dream to be!" Magnus was breathing deeply, hatred coursing through his veins like poison. Valentine had at first looked stricken, but quickly regained his composure, simply letting hostility pour off of him through his piercing gaze.

After taking a deep breath, Valentine responded, "That's very nice to know. Alexander….very beautiful name. Tell me, does he go by Al? Alec? Alex- ah it is Alec isn't it." A vicious smirk came onto his face. He stood up and walked to the back of the metal table where Alec laid. "I hope he won't mind me calling him something so personal." As he said this, Valentine reached out with a pale hand and trailed his long fingers through Alec's sable curls. Magnus stopped breathing

"It makes sense he is a Lightwood. They always were strikingly attractive for such horrid people." His hand moved down to Alec's still, pale face where he gently touched his cheek in a tender and loving gesture.

Valentine yelled as he flew across the room and collided with the wall, knocking a hole in the plaster. Te man slid down to the floor, crumpling in a pile. His pale blond hair streaked with grey was now coated in white powder and flecks of scarlet blood.

Magus's hands were coated with swirling blue sparks, and he fought the urge to release them upon the pathetic man. But Alec needed him and the Clave would deal with Valentine. He wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

The warlock ran to the table where Alec laid. "Alec," he whispered. He raised his hands but simply held them in the air. Alec looked so breakable. His normally pale skin was near translucent and he looked sickly thin. There were purplish bags under his eyes and his lips were almost blue. Magnus couldn't understand. It had been a few hours, and it looked like Alec had been neglected for months.

Finally, the warlock reached out a hand and gently touched the shadowhunter's throat, checking for a pulse. He gasped and fought the urge to jerk his hand back at how cold Alec's skin was. It was colder than a corpse. Magnus closed his eyes and focused on finding a pulse. He waited a minute and felt nothing. Fear started edging into his heart as he tried again….and again. Nothing.

Magnus sobbed as he realized Alec must be gone. He fought the urge to curl up next to him on the cold table and never truly live again. But Alec deserved a better burial than this place. Magnus peeled open his tear filled eyes and looked at Alec's face. His breath caught as he saw Alec's eyes open.

"Alec!" he exclaimed preparing to embrace him and never let him go, when he realized something was wrong. Alec's eyes were staring at him but they were no longer that deep blue Magnus loved. They had no color at all. They were completely white. Before Magnus could react, Alec had grasped him around the throat.

The warlock couldn't breath. He clawed at the hand of the boy he loved, but it wouldn't loosen its hold. Magnus watched in horror as Alec sat up on the table and then swung his legs over the side robotically, all never lettinggo of Magnus throat.

He was thrashing wildly, desperate for oxygen. While Alec marched him over to the wall where he shoved him up against it so hard his teeth rattled, Magnus had a flash back to when he was young. Water had burned his nose, his throat, filled his lungs. He tried to fight the hand that held him down, robbed him of oxygen and almost of life but his father had been too strong.

Magnus was brought back to reality by a insane, evil laugh. He mustered enough strength to turn his head to the corner. Valentine was rising from the ground, completely unharmed save a cut above his right eye which leaked blood down the side of his face almost like a scarlet tear of joy, racing to meet the maniac grin adorning his face.

"Bravo Mr. Bane, Bravo."


End file.
